Over the past decade it has become clear that epigenetic changes, which alter gene activity without altering DNA sequence, collaborate with genetic mistakes to promote cancer development and progression (Tsai, H. C. and Baylin, S. B. Cell Res 2011, 21 (3), 502-17; and Fullgrabe, J., Kavanagh, E., and Joseph, B. Oncogene 2011). The regulation of the modifications on DNA and the proteins associated with DNA has become an area of intense interest and the enzymes involved in these processes have been suggested as a new class of protein targets for drug development. The major proteins associated with DNA are histone proteins. Histone tails are subject to a variety of posttranslational modifications, such as phosphorylation, acetylation, methylation, and ubiquitination, and these modifications, especially acetylation and methylation on lysine residues, play a major role in the regulation of gene expression, and are often dysregulated in cancer (Fullgrabe, J., Kavanagh, E., and Joseph, B. Oncogene 2011).
Recently an enzyme called Lysine-Specific Demethylase 1 (LSD1) was found to catalyze the oxidative demethylation of monomethylated and dimethylated histone H3 at lysine 4 (H3K4me1 and H3K4me2) and lysine 9 (H3K9me1 and H3K9me2) through a flavin adenine dinucleotide (FAD)-dependent reaction (Shi, Y., et al. Cell 2004, 119 (7), 941-53; and Metzger, E., et al. Nature 2005, 437 (7057), 436-9), Whereas histone acetylation is associated with loose chromatin and gene activation, methylation of histones is less straightforward. Using the lysine residues regulated by LSD1 as an example, methylation at H3K4 is generally associated with gene activation, while methylation of H3K9 is associated with transcriptional repression.
There is currently one known mammalian homolog of LSD1 which is a protein variously designated LSD2, KDM1b, and AOF1. It shares a similar domain homology, but exhibits less than 31% sequence identity (Fang, R. et al. Molecular Cell 2010, 39:222-233). It has been shown that LSD2 is a H3K4me1/2 demethylase that specifically regulates histone H3K4 methylation within intragenic regions of its target genes (ibid.). Both LSD1 and LSD2 contain a SWIRM domain, a FAD coenzyme-binding motif, and a C-terminal amine oxidase domain, all of which are critical to the enzymatic activity. However, unlike LSD1, the protein LSD2 contains a CW-type zinc finger domain in its N-terminal domain, a region which is unstructured in LSD1. Furthermore, LSD2 lacks the “tower domain” of LSD1. At a cellular level, it has been suggested that LSD2 has a role in transcriptional regulation (ibid.). As expected, LSD2 appears to play a role in regulating DNA methylation as well, although the role in DNA methylation may be developmental stage specific (ibid.; Ciccone, D. N., et al. Nature 2009 461:415-418; Karytinos, A., et al. J. Biol. Chem. 2009 284:17775-17782; and Yang, Z., et al. Cell Res. 2010 20:276-287).
Several lines of evidence point to LSD1 as being a possible therapeutic target in cancer. LSD1 is reportedly over-expressed in a variety of tumors including neuroblastoma, ER-negative breast, bladder, lung, and colorectal tumors (Schulte, J. H., et al. Cancer Res 2009, 69 (5), 2065-71; Lim, S., et al. Carcinogenesis 2010, 31 (3), 512-20; and Hayami, S., et al. Int J Cancer 2011, 128 (3), 574-86). Increased methylation of the permissive H3K4 mark by LSD1 inhibition has been shown to reactivate expression of tumor suppressor genes in cancer models (Huang, Y., et al. Clin Cancer Res 2009, 15 (23), 7217-28). In addition, LSD1 has been found to associate with estrogen and androgen receptors leading to the specific demethylation of the repressive H3K9 mark, thereby increasing target gene expression (Metzger, E., et al. Nature 2005, 437 (7057), 436-9; and Garcia-Bassets, I., et al. Cell 2007, 128 (3), 505-18). Thus, depending upon cofactors bound to LSD1, demethylation by LSD1 can contribute to cancer through both the permissive H3K4 and the repressive H3K9 mark. Therefore, the inhibition of LSD1 might be an effective strategy for re-expression of epigenetically silenced tumor suppressor genes as well as down regulation of important cancer pathways in a number of cancer types. Several LSD1 inhibitors have been reported, but they have shown poor selectivity and/or pharmacological properties, making further exploration of LSD1 biology difficult.
Monoamine oxidase (MAO) inhibitors such as tranylcypromine and pargyline have been reported as LSD1 inhibitors, and there have been several reports regarding attempts to discover derivatives with increased selectivity for LSD1 over MAO (Mimasu, S., et al. Biochemistry 2010, 49 (30), 6494-503; Binda, C., et al. J Am Chem Soc 2010, 132 (19), 6827-33; Culhane, J. C., et al. J Am Chem Sac 2006, 128 (14), 4536-7; Culhane, J. C., et al. J Am Chem Soc 2010, 132 (9), 3164-76; and Ueda, R., et al. J Am Chem Soc 2009, 131 (48), 17536-7). These compounds irreversibly inactivate LSD1 by covalent binding to the FAD cofactor. Polyamine derivatives have also been evaluated as LSD1 inhibitors, where compounds with activity in the μM range have been described (Huang, Y., et al. Clin Cancer Res 2009, 15 (23), 7217-28; Sharma, S. K., et al. J Med Chem 2010, 53 (14), 5197-212; and Huang, Y., et al. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 2007, 104 (19), 8023-8). In general, these and other reported LSD1 inhibitors are neither adequately selective nor potent enough to optimally interact with the crucial amino acid residues of the substrate-binding site present in LSD1.
In summary, the LSD proteins play a key role in epigenetic and transcriptional regulation, and they are frequently altered in mammalian cancers, thus making them an attractive target for therapeutic intervention. Despite advances in drug discovery directed to identifying inhibitors of LSD1 and/or LSD2 protein activity, there is still a scarcity of compounds that are both potent, efficacious, and selective inhibitors of either LSD1 or LSD2. Furthermore, there is a scarcity of compounds effective in the treatment of cancer and other diseases associated with dysfunction in LSD1 and/or LSD2. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.